


【毒液|毒埃】食物（pwp 一发完结）

by shinq



Category: Venom - Fandom, 毒液
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinq/pseuds/shinq
Summary: *私设如山，OOC属于我





	【毒液|毒埃】食物（pwp 一发完结）

**Author's Note:**

> *私设如山，OOC属于我

毒液有囤粮的习惯，在他的概念中，猎物应该咬掉头，脑袋一堆儿，尸体一堆儿，虽然他更爱吃新鲜的。可埃迪不允许他吃人，除非非常非常非常坏的那种。所以他只能囤积炸薯球和巧克力，如果不能随时吃到这两样，他就会闹脾气。

直到后来，他发现了另一种食物，那属于他的埃迪。

 

共生体需要交配繁衍么？埃迪从未想过这个问题，他曾经在电视里演到野猪交【】配时用一种探寻的眼神看过毒液。而毒液瞬间就读取了信息，他的长舌头卷起一整版巧克力吞下，慢悠悠回答：“我们的一切可以跟随坐骑，在必要的时刻进行他们所需的行为。”这样说着，他的头突然消失，又从埃迪腿间擦着他的裤【】裆滑上来：“我甚至可以在战斗的时候与你做【】爱。”

埃迪很久没有听过这种坦荡下【】流的玩笑了，当时他是真的以为是玩笑的，他挑挑眉毛一副挑衅状：“哇哦，离开我你也不过就是一团乌漆嘛黑的烂泥，你的所有能力都来源于我，你可是依靠我才能活下去，如果你是个人，总要以身相许才行。”

毒液有那么一小会儿没动，然后点了点头：“我同意。”

“什么？”埃迪没反应过来，他同意了什么？

 

脑海里闪过呵呵呵的笑，好像指甲挠在了冰霜上，埃迪的鸡皮疙瘩都冒了出来。

“毒液？”埃迪解开裤子，眼看着内裤爆裂，自己的老二被那团烂泥包裹住，反复套弄揉搓，有点儿像全自动的飞机杯，“嘿嘿嘿，你在干什么？”

从那翘起来的顶端伸出一个头，毒液眨眨眼：“埃迪，你不会不懂。”

埃迪当然懂，只是他不太接受，而最重要的一点是此刻画面太过惊悚，就仿佛他生了个巨大的龟【】头，黝黑锃亮，还他妈会说话。他站在那儿腿都发软，就是硬不起来，试问谁能在这样的情况下勃【】起？太可怕了，真的，他头皮都麻了，无意识的举起双手，哭笑不得：“毒液？哥们儿，我们商量一下，如果你是个性感小妞儿可能我也就一咬牙一闭眼同意了，可是你这样我真的没办法……”

“埃迪，”毒液甩甩头，加剧了情形的恐怖感，“永远都不要说不行。”

“还有，把手放下，你这样实在是，实在是太丢人了！”毒液吼道，“我会用我的办法解决，放心，我绝不会让你不【】举。”

埃迪很想回他一句“操【】你的不【】举”，不过他什么也说不出来，因为毒液将自己在他体内分成了两部分，头依旧包裹着性【】器，如信子一般的舌头还顺着马眼钻了进去，那团黑色的内部模拟出了温暖湿润的环境，同时又极其紧致，另一部分也不知道算是哪里，埃迪后悔从未在毒液变身时关注过他是不是有下半身，还是他变出了一个下半身，好像成人【】用品店里尺寸夸张的玩具，现在正在他体内跟安装了马达一样突突突突突突。

埃迪不得不放下手，一手按住屁股，甚至插【】入了一根手指想要把什么拿出来，但感觉依旧，他却啥也没摸到。另一只手抓住自己的前端，希望能有暴【】乱那种手撕毒液的本领，只可惜他不是暴【】乱，于是就变成毒液包着他，他握着毒液，毒液又在手外面包上一层，好似情人间暧昧的淫【】乱行为，手把手带着撸。

“该死的……”埃迪咬着牙大口呼气，就连胸部也从皮肤里渗出两只手，正用尖锐的指甲掸着乳尖，碾磨着红豆似的肉疙瘩。

埃迪不知所措，很显然这种上下一起里外一同的多方位刺激是有效果的，他感觉到了，他没出息的身体并没有继承他的高风亮节，选择了屈服，并且比举手投降还要丢人的快要射了。

“妈的。”埃迪骂出口，想起刚刚电视里的野猪，公猪光射【】精都要半个小时，自己从什么时候开始这么快了：“他妈的！”

身为最贴心的共生体，毒液自然第一时间知道他在想什么，再次伸出头来，一直到了埃迪的面前，并控制着他的双手环上自己。

“埃迪，不是你不行，主要是，”毒液舔他的脖子，在喉结那里啃噬着，“主要还是，我太行。”

埃迪满腔的“不要脸”被他堵在嘴中，原来只有牙床子的家伙也可以吻得极其深情。

只是这深情了还多了一层疑虑。

“这感觉操【】蛋得就像我在给自己口【】交。”埃迪大脑缺氧，被这奇怪的念头弄得又差点萎了，“天啊，我在亲自己的龟【】头。”

屁股里的玩意儿突然加大了马力，他已经被操【】开了，整个人跪趴在地板上，撅着在哪儿挨着一下下冲刺。

毒液的头也绕到了他的背后，轻轻咬着他的耳垂，手指沿着脊背一路向下，摸到尾椎骨那里，短暂停留后搂住了他的腰，手掌正压在腹部，那里能感觉到到一个凸起，一耸一耸，把肚皮高高顶起。

“龟【】头？”毒液用力狠狠撞了他一下，“你必须道歉，我才不是你的龟【】头。”

“我是，”毒液比刚刚那一下更用力，埃迪觉得自己的五脏六腑都被顶进了脑子，更别提重灾区前【】列【】腺，“我是比龟【】头更重要的部分。”

埃迪已经连不成句，嘴里只剩下嗯嗯啊啊，他漂亮的脸都红了起来，鼻尖上有一层薄汗。不然真的超级想吐槽的。

毒液攥着埃迪的下面不松手，死活不给他发【】泄，一个劲儿要他道歉，而弱点被人拿住了，埃迪纵使千万个不乐意，也只能断断续续挤出来：“好……对、对不起……”

毒液这才随着一阵急促的撞击彻底撒开了，而因为来不及躲开被埃迪射了一身。

那个味道带着膻气，还有一丝甜腥，毒液没忍住凑到嘴边舔了一下，竟然是一种从未试过的味道，要说美味也不是，就是很难忘。他伏在埃迪光裸的下身舔掉了所有，还很意犹未尽。

“我以后要每天都吃。”毒液这样讲。

“滚你的每天都吃。”埃迪恢复了一些力气，随手拿了个沙发垫子遮住自己，不肯再让他舔下去，不然很难说会不会再起来，他是男人，他对自己可没有什么信心能禁得住挑【】逗。

毒液回到体内，掐了一下他那个第一次被人碰就非常淫【】荡的前【】列【】腺，胸有成竹的告诉埃迪：

我会每天吃到的。

 

 

—完—


End file.
